Charmed Again: Harry Potter Charmed Crossover
by LadyLena
Summary: New students seem to start showing up at Hogwarts and they turn out to be the surviving Halliwell children This integrates the future Charmed and Harry Potter now.
1. Paine Halliwell

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, though I wished it did. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. As well as Charmed does not belong to me, it belongs to Aaron Spelling and Warner Brothers Studios, but some characters are my own. I do not wish for you to steal them.

Rating: PG for now

Spoilers: None unless you include that I am so totally gonna mess up Harry Potter and Charmed!

Summary: New students seem to start showing up at Hogwarts and they turn out to be the surviving Halliwell children(This integrates the future Charmed and Harry Potter now). And you know when I mix Hogwarts and Charmed, the Harry Potter world is gone. REVIEW! I will not keep this story going if a majority of people do not like it.

-----------------------------------

Draco had that same old sly smirk on his face like he always did as he watched Harry Potter walk towards the Gryffindor table, he slowly took out his wand smirking as he mumbled to himself "Waddiwasi..." it had caused an ink bottle to go flying at Potter just as it was about to hit him there was a soft voice from the background...

"Ink bottle" The ink bottled had disappeared in a white orbing light, as Draco growled a bit looking behind him seeing a young female with semi-long jet black hair and her eyes a deep hazel green, she showed the uniform of the Gyffindors as she walked towards him and placed it next to him "I believe you lost this, here you go" a smirk formed at her soft red lips.

Draco couldn't help but stare, she had sun-kissed skin, beautiful in every way..._what the hell was happening to me, why the hell do I feel this way about some damn, stupid Gryffindor._ "Yeah whatever, thanks" he snorted as he looked away from her finally as she began to walk off, he watched her as she walked away then shook his head. _Draco your losing it boy, she's nothing special! She's a stupid Gryffindor just like Potter and that damn mudblood!_

Ron had happen to be staring at her too, but not for the same reason, he had gotten to see her use that strange magic. Hermione saw it too, they both stood there in shock, there was no way this girl could do something such as that. As the young female sat down across from them placing her bag down at her feet. Hermione had finally spoke up as she got the girl's attention.

"How did you do that?!" Hermione exclaimed as the young girl giggled a bit at the shock.

The girl had guess they have never really knew of who she was as she smiles softly her face lighting up with joy as she finally gets to explain "I'm a Halliwell....my mother was half-whitelighter and my father.....well, I don't really know....but I got my mother's powers."

Hermione looked absolutely stunned..._A Halliwell that made it, I thought they were all killed...._ "Well....that's cool! So what's your name?"

The young girl blinks and gasps "Oh how rude of me!! I am Paine Matthew-Halliwell" Ron blinks and nudges Harry as he blinks looking to her.

"Haha, don't worry about those two, they are strange anyways!" Hermione smiled a bit as Paine giggled more "I'm Hermione Granger..."

"Oh very nice to meet you, Hermione" she smiled softly.

Ron had finally spoke up "I'M RON WEASLEY!" Hermione laughs more as she nudged Ron to quiet down cause everyone was beginning to stare at him for his outburst. Paine giggled softly "Very nice too meet you too Ron"

Harry blinks a bit as he shook his head softly and put out his hand slowly "Harry Potter." Paine blinks a bit and looks to his hand but smiles softly shaking it "Very nice to meet you Harry." he stood there in shock, she was acting all normal around him, a first time for Harry Potter, even at the mention of his name people treat him like he is royalty cause is the '_Boy Who Lived' _but by the way he was hearing this and understood himself from Hermione's book about Historical witches and wizards, her family had died as well, at the hands of the Source...the Second Hand of '_He Who Shall Not Be Named'_ Paine brought her hand down slowly as he did.

"What else can you do?!" Ron exclaimed again getting another nudge from Hermione trying to remind him. Paine couldn't help but giggle.

"I can.....orb...." she smiles softly "And for a strange reason, I can call upon the elements by will...such fun heh."Paine softly spoke as she smiled watching their eyes widen.

"Orb??? What is this Orb?" Harry spoke in astonishment as Paine smiled softly, showing them, she had began to disappear white light surrounding her as she faded into small white particles then appeared behind them. The Trio looked behind him "Orbing...wow that is so brillant!"

"Bloody Brilliant" Ron spoke in awe, Hermione blinks a bit, she had to know more about her.

"Any relatives" Hermione spoke as Paine nods a bit, it didn't hurt her, she didn't have siblings but she had cousins who made it.

"There is....Christopher Halliwell....Ami Halliwell....Sage Halliwell...Katherine Halliwell....and little Taylor Halliwell. As well as...." she gulped a bit "Wyatt Halliwell...." she looked down a bit, Wyatt happen to be the new source...and killed her mother....as well as his own...


	2. Christopher Halliwell

Disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter does not belong to me as well as Charmed, but so far Paine Matthew-Halliwell does belong to me, she is my own imaginary character.

Spoilers: Hmmm....I guess Book 5 will be mentioned

Little tale to tell before getting started - If you did not like the beginning cause of Draco falling for Paine....get over it, I got more planned that will probably get you Draco/Ginny lovers to hate me and all of you something/something lovers, though this could become a little nasty that will get you all to hate me!

"Wow, that is a lot of Halliwells....mess up the power of three??" Hermione spoke a little excited, meeting a famous witch, finally....though it is horrible what happen.

"Oh no heh.....Even though there is a lot of us....only three of us got the power of three inside of us...One of Aunt Piper's child....one of my Aunt Phoebe's and....my mom's" Paine explained as she just looked to them, before they could ask the question "Yes me....I am the only child of Paige Matthew-Halliwell"

The trio stood there in shock as they stared a her for a while trying to understand how could this girl, come here. Not to the notice of Paige, there was a man sitting across from Draco, dressed in the Slytherin uniform, messy short brown hair, when he turned around he had soft green eyes and a smirk, it happen to be Christopher Halliwell, Paine's cousin, but he happen to be a Slytherin as he then turns back around to Draco.

"Can you handle her, Christopher?" snorted Draco as he crossed his eyes beginning to get a sly smirk again. As Chris blinks a bit.

"Handle her?" Chris questioned as Draco looked to Paine then looks to him.

"Yes, handle her!" Draco snapped as he narrows his eyes to Chris.

"Yes, of course I can handle her, she's my cousin." Chris growled a bit as he watched Draco's eyes widen as he leaned back a bit.

"How can that girl be your cousin?" Draco questioned as he was still in shock.

"She's Paige's daughter, my mother's sister. My cousin. Why?" Chris smirked a bit as he glares a Draco "You like her or something?"

Draco looked at Chris disgusted, but then just ignored him for a second "No! Why would I like a Gryffindor brat?!" Chris began to laugh as looked back to Paine for a second. Draco got up growling a bit "I don't like her! She's a good for nothing Gryffindor."

"Yeah yeah, of course Draco, I saw you staring at her, staring at her ass!" Chris teased as Draco looked to him narrowing his eyes.

"Ack! You are so.....that is truly, truly nasty! She is nothing compared to a Slytherin girl, they are much better, trained to know everything and treat people." Draco said in a snotty taunting tone.

Paine slowly turned around looking to Draco as she narrowed her eyes slowly as Draco caught her look and gave a nasty glare back.

"What are you looking at, Gryffindork!" Draco snapped as Paine got up but then just sat back down turning around so he couldn't see her "Yeah that's what I though" he felt his heart lurch a bit as he looks down for a second then looks back to Chris. Chris just sat there smirking.

"Oh I know you like her. You are just too stubborn to admit it" Chris laughed a bit, he may be the one of the oldest of the Halliwells, his first year here but already in his seventh year that is where he was placed, he was already graduating.

Draco just rolled his eyes "Whatever Chris, you keep saying that." Draco just glared at them as Potter and Paine were talking to each other and that got him more mad.

"What the hell is that boys problem?" Paine spoke softly as Harry laughed a bit.

"That's Draco Malfoy, daddy's boy....whiner, evil, money and power hungry, just all around bad guy. Seems you got on his bad side already" Harry smirked a bit as he looks to them "He loves to tease Ron and call Hermione names. Ahhh, yes....also loves to tease Ginny Weasley too."

"Ginny???" Paine spoke softly confused but then Hermione pointed to the young girl next to her, she had wavy red hair and her eyes were in a book trying to ignore everything "Ohhh....hello there."

Ginny sighs a bit and slowly looks up, she had deep emerald eyes as she smiles "Hi, nice to meet you."

Paine giggles a bit, this girl was nice and sweet, maybe they can be friends "Nice to meet you too" suddenly everything that was bustle stopped, it all froze as Chris and Paine both got up looking around. Off in the corner by the teachers was......


End file.
